


Lovingly Used

by jfdaishi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluffly smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, coups is sappy, jeonghan loves sappy coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: Yeah, Seungcheol might be the "Top" but they both know who holds the real power in this relationshipAKA sweet couple fluffy smut.





	Lovingly Used

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write under a different name but I had a pretty bad mental breakdown and had to leave for a while. I have left my old name and works behind and am starting fresh. I hope you enjoy this and know there will be much more smutty fluffy kpop fanfiction to come. This is also on my tumblr just-this-kpop-lighthouse.tumblr.com

Jeonghan turned on the camera and fixed his hair while Seungcheol bitched loudly from the couch in the background.

“You look fine. Totally fuckable, hurry up!”

With one last smirk towards his reflection on the screen, Jeonghan clicked play on his “No-Babies-Baby-Making-Music” playlist and moved towards the couch.

He had wanted to toy with his boyfriend. Some slow sensual stripping, maybe making a show of removing the large vibrating plug he had put in that morning before school. But, if he was honest, Seungcheol was wearing Jeonghan’s pants and the way those ripped jeans stretched so snuggly over his thick thighs and amazing ass had been driving him crazy all day.

Jeonghan was done with foreplay.

Jeonghan popped the button on his own pants and quickly pushed them along with the briefs down his legs. The other man sat almost statue-like on the couch, his attention fully on Jeonghan’s every movement. Every fiber of Seungcheol’s whole being tuned in directly to his lover. Jeonghan admitted freely that he enjoyed the way Seungcheol watched him, loved the way his boyfriend made him feel as if nothing else on the planet matter as long as Jeonghan was there. He could feel Seungcheol’s gaze like a caress over his entire body whenever he was close. Seungcheol openly adored Jeonghan and Jeonghan loved rewarding such adoration.

Which is why Jeonghan was much more intent to get to the good part of this evening. The moment he stood in front of the couch, he reached out to jerk Seungcheol’s shirt over his head and roughly pushed him down flat on the couch. He did take back some of the rough treatment with a smile and grace the other’s stunned face with a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

Seungcheol’s face bloomed with his smile and he sounded as sappy as maple syrup when he replied: “I love you too, Angel.”

Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile into the next kiss. He never considered himself a hopeless romantic but there was something about Seungcheol that made him comfortable and secure. Nothing could hurt him because Seungcheol was with him.

Ugh, it was almost sickening how much he loved the man.

Seungcheol might call him “Angel” but with a devilish smile, Jeonghan jerked the pants Seungcheol was wearing down just far enough to release his thick member. There was no way Jeonghan could move any further into this night without having his mouth stuffed full so that’s what he did.

With one hand jerking the length he couldn’t easily fit in his mouth, Jeonghan sucked at the tip, making sure to tongue the spot under the flared head that always had Seungcheol groaning and jerking up into the wet heat. Hands found their way into Jeonghan’s hair and he could feel fingers reflexively jerking with each rough suck. It was a lewd sound when he pulled off and Seungcheol pulled one hand out of his hair to rub away the wetness on the side of his mouth with his thumb.

As Jeonghan climbed on the couch and straddled his boyfriend, Seungcheol grabbed a bottle of lube hidden in the cushions and poured a generous amount into his hand. The bottle fell unnoticed to the floor as Jeonghan reached behind himself to pull the large plug out and Seungcheol’s focus narrowed down to everything that was Jeonghan.

Jeonghan preened under the attention of his lover, making sure to arch his back just right as the ridges passed from his body, moaning at the loss at the now empty filling. He loved the look on the elder boy’s face. Like he just witnessed a miracle.

Seungcheol, his focus was so narrowed to his lover, didn’t notice his own lube covered hand wrapping around his erection while Jeonghan put on the show, but Jeonghan did. Taking the hand from his member, he pulled it behind himself and giggled as Seungcheol snapped back into the real world and pushed two fingers into Jeonghan and spread them to coat his inner walls evenly to sure he was properly lubed. Both of their eyes closed to savor the feeling and the knowledge that it was about to be even better.

The moment Seungcheol pulled his fingers free, Jeonghan shifted to slide down his thick cock helpless to hold back a loud moan from the filling of being stuffed full. Fingers that dug roughly into his hips helped keep him steady and grounded as stars burst behind closed eyes.

Being as opposed to any unnecessary movement as he was, Jeonghan hated even the thought of bouncing up and down while he rode Seungcheol, much preferring to grind down in small tight circles. The thick head of Seungcheol’s cock rubbing his walls and pushing unerringly against his prostate with every slow grind.

Jeonghan hadn’t bothered to remove his shirt and Seungcheol growled in annoyance as he moved one hand from a narrow hip to hike the fabric up for access to Jeonghan’s sensitive nipples. The shirt kept slipping and Jeonghan was too busy laughing at Seungcheol’s grumbling “stupid shirt. Just stay up!” to help. That was until Seungcheol jerked up from his prone position and gathered Jeonghan to his chest, trapping his leaking cock between their two bodies. the added friction as he wrestled the shirt over his head left Jeonghan’s head spinning with pleasure.

The shirt was unceremoniously tossed to the floor and then Seungcheol was latching his mouth to one pebbled nipple while his fingers teasingly plucked at the other. Jeonghan normally would let Seungcheol spend as much time as he wanted to torture his nipples, but the winding tension in his core called for a different kind of treatment.

Plus, what was the fun of letting Seungcheol have whatever he wanted?

Jeonghan tunneled long fingers into the other’s thick dark hair and jerked him off his nipple with a pop. His voice was breathless when spoke, “Just lay there. I don’t need anything but your dick right now.”

Even though Seungcheol pouted like a scolded puppy, the elder boy laid back without a fight, folded his hands behind his head and watched the show.

And what a show it was, with the knowledge that he had his boyfriend’s full attention, Jeonghan made sure to show off all his best angles. He arched his back and bit his lip, ran his hands over his body and shifted onto one knee to give Seungcheol the best view of where their bodies were joined. He leaned back deeper into the position and was forced to prop a hand on Seungcheol’s muscled thigh for balance. He continued to grind down on the cock inside of him while desperate cries started to tumble from him without thought.

Jeonghan’s head fell back and his eyes rolled back in his head from the building pressure, his own hand reached down to jerk himself. He realized with a start that he was blatantly using his boyfriend like a sex doll. The thought was enough to send him crying out over the edge. Jeonghan let his hips slow but he continued to move just enough to bring out goosebumps on his skin. He took his time letting his body come down. He caught his breath and took a deep stretch, the whole time smug in the knowledge that Seungcheol hadn’t come yet.

The smug smile only grew as he watched through half-closed satisfied eyes as Seungcheol laid motionless under him and waited with a tight, almost pained expression for permission.

Jeonghan had him trained well, of course.

After several minutes of slowly coming back down, Jeonghan sighed and climbed off his “toy” giggling at the choked noise that left Seungcheol. He settled with the front of his chest pressed against the back of the couch, his knees on the middle cushion. He looked over at Seungcheol, an almost annoyed look on his face, “Well? Come on, get on with it. I have a nap to take.”

Permission granted, Seungcheol shoved one hand aggressively into Jeonghan’s back and pressed him hard onto the back that his breathing became labored. Seungcheol’s other hand smack the inside of Jeonghan’s soft thigh and they spread obediently.

Standing in front of the couch while his boyfriend kneeled on it gave Seuncheol the leverage he needs to fuck actuals tears from the already overworked Jeonghan. Harsh pants and soft sobs filled the room as Seungcheol reached his own peak.

Jeonghan was a boneless, useless mess when Seungcheol pulled out and helped him lay down on the couch and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile as he kissed the tracks of his tears. After he had him comfortably rolled onto his side, he leaned up Jeonghan with the discarded shirt he fished off the floor. When he finished the shirt was once again tossed and he shoved Jeonghan toward the back of the couch so he could lay behind him. Only after he got comfortable did Jeonghan say anything, the sound of sleep heavy in his voice.

“Cheolie, turn off the camera.”

Seungcheol grunted “Why do I have to turn off the camera? You were the one who wanted to film it.”

The only response was a snore and Seungcheol snorted. He pressed a kiss into Jeonghan’s hair before he trudged over to the camera and turned it off.

Jeonghan smiled from his spot on the couch.

“Good boy.”

The loud crack of skin on skin was only drowned out by Jeonghan’s outraged squeal.


End file.
